Pretty Green Eyes
by TheKatnissMellark
Summary: So this story takes place 32 years after the revolution ended and Katniss and Peeta returned to district 12. The story takes place in Katniss and Peeta's daughter Madge's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the first real fan-fiction I've ever written although I've thought about them loads. So do me a favor and don't be afraid to share your opinion so I know if I should keep writing. **

My eyes followed the every move of the small doe. Once it stopped, sniffed the air and began to pick through a patch of greens I slowly lifted my bow. The bow being too big for my small frame felt foreign and heavy in my grasp. I picked up an arrow and slipped it into the bows strings gracefully and pulled back on them as far as they would allow. I released and watched my arrow soar through the air. Hope began to bubble up inside me. Maybe I'd finally hit something I had aimed for.

Suddenly the arrow veered down and landed on the ground. The tip hadn't even pierced the soft surface of the earth.

"I obviously can't hunt what so ever,"

"Well," my mother said taking the bow from my hands "Maybe you have picked up on your father's talent for art, or even baking,"

She shot the deer straight in its chest and killed it with only one arrow.

"Mom, I can't even draw a straight line,"

Her lips twitched with a smile, "Let's go home Madge. Your father and brother will be waking up soon,"

I stood and stretched. Squatting in the forest for an hour was not my activity of choice. I picked up the hunting bag which was heavy with three rabbits and a handful of wild berries. My mother walked over to the doe and slung it over her shoulder with hardly any difficulty. Even though she was small like me, my mom was stronger than any other women I knew.


	2. Chapter 2

We began our ascent back to our house passing the familiar landmarks.

"Are you ready to finally visit another district?" Mom asked as we maneuvered our way passed a thorn bush.

"I think ready is an understatement,"

We had made it to the fence.

"They need to take this thing down already" I said.

"No reason to,"

"Us hunting is reason enough for me,"

"You mean me hunting," my mother smiled to herself.

I crawled under the fence and held the deer as my mother crawled under. We walked across the meadow and to our house.

My dad once told me that our house was built where my mother lived, before her house was blown to bits.

I opened the door and walked into our small house. I could hear my brother and dad in the kitchen across the hall. I set down the game bag down and my mom did the same with the doe. I walked into the kitchen and found my dad making a breakfast of pancakes and chpped up fruit. He smiled widely showing off his white teeth when he saw me. Will sat at the table his blond hair was sticking up in odd angles and his eyes weren't even fully open.

"Looks like the men of the house are back," joked my dad as he wrapped his arms around my mother's waist and gently kissed her. I could hear him whisper something about nightmares.

"Come on people I just woke up, cant you make out later!" yelled Will clearly awake now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had always thought of my family normal. You know, just ordinary. As far as I knew that was what my mother, brother, and father thought of our family too. Yes, I know bits and pieces of my parent's past. The Hunger Games, and the occasional name such as Snow and Prim. Basically I was told that my both my parents were put into the games together and pissed off the capitol by doing something stupid. Then there was a small war where the president was killed and The Hunger Games were banished. I had heard of Finnick Odair though, a beautiful tragedy is what my dad called him. He died fighting for something important to him, but still much too soon. I also heard of his wife, who we are going to visit in district 4.**

"Wow," I sucked in a breath. "You two should have told me we were going on paradise on wheels," we had just walked into the luxurious train leading us to district 4.

"You never asked," my mom replied obviously pleased.

I looked over to my dad who was standing stiffly with his eyes closed. He does this a lot.

I walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Um. Dad?"

His eyes shot open and he relaxed looking down at me.

"Really something isn't it?"

"Since when are trains supposed to have freakin' bedrooms?" Will interrupted coming from the back of the train.

"Since victors started riding in them," my mom replied.

"I thought The Hunger Games ended" will said

"Just because they are over," my mom hesitated. "Doesn't mean we aren't victors anymore,"


End file.
